Ephram's Letter
by ShaniaTwainrox74
Summary: Ephram declares his love for Amy for the last time how will she react?**Complete**
1. Ephram

Ephram's Letter  
  
"Ephram"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Everwood  
  
Dear Amy, Amy I was hurt when you said you wanted to be with Collin. Amy when I gave that speech saying how much I cared for you and saying I wouldn't wait for you if you told me you wanted to be with Collin. I was telling the truth but I can't help waiting because of the way I feel about you. Every minute of everyday I think about you and even though I try to stop I can't. Let me know that you are happy and you will never come to me saying you want to be with me. I will then move on, but I'm going to give you one last chance and me one last hope by asking you this one last time. Amy who do you want to be with, whom do you need? Answer me that and if you pick Collin you will never hear from me again. I will go back to New York and find someone who will want to be with me and I will stop waiting for you.  
  
If you pick me I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and I will wait for you. Before you answer that question for the last time, I want you to know something. Amy I love you and I know that deep down you love me to. You are just scared because Collin is the only person you have dated and the only person you have had feeling for before me. Collin is like your home base. Your safe there but it isn't where you really are supposed to belong. You are just there because it is where you know you won't get hurt. You and I both know I would never hurt you. You made me happy when no one else could. I made you happy when no one else could. The only thing I regret about our history together is that night of Collins home coming when I told you to go back to your boyfriend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but not waiting for you to realize that you belong with me. If you can tell me to my face that you didn't feel chemistry between me and you when we were together or kissing, you belong with Collin. If you can't think about the things you would be giving up if you chose Collin. It is either goodbye forever or Hello the love of my life.  
  
One more thing Laynie once told me that Collin was going to dump you before the accident, but Collin doesn't remember that and that is also why Laynie and I broke up. Thought you would want to know before you make the biggest mistake of you life by choosing Collin. Don't get me wrong he is a great guy and an awesome friend but you are meant to be with me and I hope that you will see that.  
  
Love,  
  
Ephram  
Ok! So how did you like it? This isn't a one-chapter story. It is going to be a multi chapter story. They will all be in the form of letters. Please no flames. Please review and for all that don't know how click the purple button below. 


	2. Amy

Ephram's Letter  
  
"Amy"  
  
Dear Ephram,  
  
I'm sorry if I was the reason you and Laynie broke up. Collin remembers almost everything. I don't believe he would ever dump me. Ephram I am so confused. I know I can't live without you but I am having trouble expressing that. Please don't leave for New York. I am like Joey on Dawson's Creek. When Dawson and Pacey both wanted to be with Joey and wanted her to choose. Dawson in the end went to Pacey and so Joey went. I don't want to choose, I can't choose. Everything you said was true. Ephram I love you, always have and always will. I just don't know if I am ready. Just give me time, please!  
  
Love always, Amy  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates. I have three chapters coming at you in a row. So how did u like it? 


	3. Ephram

Ephram's Letter  
  
"Ephram"  
  
Amy,  
  
You say you love me and you can't live without me. You also said everything I said was true. What more do you need I will not give you more time. I will not wait anymore. Amy I am sick of waiting for you. I cannot wait anymore. I will not be Dawson and tell you to go to Collin. I am leaving on a plane for New York tomorrow. If you come and stop me from getting on the plane that means you choose me. If you don't stop me that means you pick Collin. If you choose Collin our future ends. If you choose me our future has just begun. I have been offered a job at Julliard and I am taking it. They would take you to. It is your dream to go there and I know that you will. Sooner or later. There is a spot open in the class I am playing for. You could be the one to fill that spot or someone else could. Amy you are the love of my life and I would do anything to make you happy. Except one thing and that is stay. I can't and I won't. You will always be in my heart and I will always love you.  
  
Love ,  
  
Ephram  
  
Here is a clue! The next chapter isn't a letter. What did you think? Is it good bad? What? 


	4. The Airport

Ephram's Letter  
  
"The Airport"  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!" goes Ephram's alarm clock. Ephram quickly got out of bed and got dressed. The grabbed his suitcase. "Dad, I am ready" Ephram shouted as he walked into the living room. "Alright, lets go" Andy shouted and they headed out the front door. Delia grabbed Ephram's bag and handed it to he dad. "I'm gonna miss you Ephram" Delia whined. "Me to, but I will be home for the holidays" Ephram promised. Delia smiled and went to get into the car. "Ephram did you think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye" a voice called. Ephram spun around to see Nina standing on her porch. "No, I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye" Ephram said. "You take care of my dad for me alright" Ephram stated. "I will scouts honor. I will make sure you get a wedding invitation when me and your dad set a date" Nina promised. "Nina before I go, tell me. Why haven't you moved in yet" Ephram wondered. "Because I haven't decided to sell the house yet" Nina answered. "Ok, I will call later" Ephram called over his shoulder.  
  
Ephram walked into the airport terminal after saying goodbye to his family. He was going to miss them just as they were going to miss him. Ephram sat in a seat waiting to be able to board the plane. Ephram looked around to see id Amy had showed up. Disappointed Ephram stopped looking after scanning 3 times and seeing she was nowhere to be found. "Passengers for the 10:00 flight to New York, Now boarding" Came a voice over the loud speaker. Ephram waited to board last. As Ephram was about to board he took a look over his shoulder and seeing no one he knew he boarded the plane.  
  
"Would you like a drink sir?" the cart lady asked. "Yeah, I will take a coke please" Ephram replied. "There you go sir," the lady said handing him his drink. "How long till we land?" Ephram asked. "About another hour" the lady replied and moved on. Ephram turned to look out the window again. "Is this seat taken?" Came a voice beside Ephram. "Mo, but the flight has been in the air for a while don't you have another seat?" Ephram asked without facing the person he was talking to. "Ephram, please look at me" the person whined. "Amy" Ephram shouted in surprise. "I am so sorry Ephram, I read half of you letter and knew exactly what I had to do, By the way what did the rest of the letter say?" Amy asked. "I said I had a surprise for you. How much did you pack?" Ephram asked. "Enough to move to New York with you. I didn't want you to give up your position at Julliard so I decide instead of stopping you I would go with you. How come you didn't tell me. Your dad told me yesterday when I called to see when your flight was" Amy replied with a smile. "I did, in the letter" Ephram laughed. "Oh" Amy replied as she pressed her soft moist lips against Ephram's. When Amy pulled away a few minutes later she whispered "I love you Ephram Brown." "I love you Amy Abbott" Ephram responded.  
  
How did you like it? That was the last chapter but there will be a sequel if you guys want one. Just tell me in your review. 


End file.
